1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a liquid storing container having a liquid containing body, which contains liquid such as ink, and a memory medium, which contains electronic data such as an attribute of liquid contained in the liquid containing body.
2. Related Art
The ink used for a printing system, which prints a large poster, etc., is supplied in a state that it is contained in high capacity of an ink container. The ink container is provided with an ink container main body, which contains the ink, and a memory device, which stores attribute data of the ink such as color information, capacity, date of packing, etc. The memory device is readably connected to the printing system when the use of ink is started by the printing system. The attribute data is read in the printing system and is used for the printing control or the residual quantity management.
The ink container is disclosed in Japanese Patent No. 4630551. The ink container in this document is provided with a memory medium placement part, which holds a memory medium on the top surface of the ink container main body. A plurality of ribs are formed in parallel in the memory medium placement part, and the memory medium is mounted and bonded on the top surface of the plurality of ribs. In this document, the bonding area between the memory medium and the ink container main body is reduced by bonding the memory medium on the top of the plurality of ribs, and therefore, the memory medium is easily removed from the ink container main body.
The ink container of Japanese Patent No. 4630551 has a special shape so as to hold the memory medium by the ink container main body. Accordingly, the commonly available liquid containing body, which is distributed in the market, cannot be used as the ink container main body. When the commonly available liquid containing body is used, the additional work is required to form the ribs in the liquid containing body.